


An Unspoken Attraction

by metalshootingstar



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Past Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: Twyla has always liked Stevie, she just never had the courage to actually talk to her. Until her best friend gives her the courage to.





	An Unspoken Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to 'How a Budd became a Rose' basically Stevie was adopted into the Rose family and I felt it was Twyla's turn. Also look at these cuties, they deserve to be happy.

She smiles and watches, as Stevie hugs the Roses and Twyla is so happy for her. Because at long last, she finally has something she's always wanted...a family who loves her. It just went to show that wishes and dreams do come true. 'But not for you' says a voice in her head and Twyla's smile slips just a little bit as she looks down. Blue-green eyes concentrating on a baby cockroach that's sniffing around the counter. She looks up, and no one is paying attention. So, she uses a napkin and a paper cup to go and set it loose outside discreetly. Or at least...she thought she was discrete.

"Oh my God I always knew you were the type of person who let bugs go free." Teases David and she chuckles.

"It was just a baby, no use killing it when it's so small and helpless." She replied as she went back to the counter. "So, excited about your new sister?"

"Indeed, miles better than Alexis." He says making her chuckle. She looks up at Stevie whose talking to Patrick, and she can only glance at those beautiful black eyes framed by raven hair suiting the pale snow white skin. She tilts her head to the side, as she continues to look. Ever since she can remember, she's liked Stevie. Well more than like...but they were two completely different people. Twyla was the shy girl who kept to herself, and ate in the library, whilst studying tarot cards and reading about ghosts. The shy weird girl who came from a family that wasn't the best. Meanwhile Stevie was the most badass girl she'd ever known, she took shit from no one with her wit and sarcastic tongue, a look that could make anyone flee in terror. But whose hard and cold demeanor masked a beautiful heart that was sweet and that cared. David looks back at where Twyla is staring and..he sees something in those blue-green eyes. Yearning...longing. "How long have you liked Stevie?"

"What? Huh? No! No, David no you...no I I like men. Yeah yeah you...you're seeing things." Said Twyla, immediately brushing David off.

"Really because you have the look of a Disney Princess waiting for her princess charming to come sweep her off her feet." Said David and Twyla sighed softly. Gently, David reached over and took the waitress' hand in his. "Twy, we have been...friends for a long time. You can tell me."

She bites her lip and looks up at Stevie, before looking at David.

"Do you promise not to tell?" She asked.

"I swear on my love for Patrick, that I will not tell a soul." He said sincerely, and she sighed before leaning against the counter speaking in a hushed tone of voice.

"I like her, a lot. I...I've always liked her. Ever since high school, but my parents...despite living here never quite agreed with the whole 'everyone fits in' motto. Um...I told my mom I had a crush on her and she..."Twyla stops talking and David winces when he sees a look of anguish flash through those expressive eyes of Twyla's. Eyes that usually radiated excitement and joy now radiated hurt and pain and were slowly beginning to pool with tears. She sniffed and wiped them slightly.

"You don't have to tell me that part if you don't want to." He said softly, as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze making her smile.

"It's fine um...she said that I was just confused, that I didn't understand what I was saying and that one day I'd meet a man who was going to love me...and...I like guys, but I'm not...attracted to them. I try to be, I try so very very hard. But when I'm with a guy it feels...wrong." She said softly. "But, Stevie likes men, so even if I were to say something...it wouldn't work."

"How do you know?" He asked softly.

"She only likes guys David." Said Twyla solemnly.

"...Not exactly." He replied softly and Twyla knitted her brow as she looked at him curiously. "Firstly, I was sure that Patrick was straight until I kissed him, and he said he'd wanted to kiss me. Before me, he dated mostly women, before I dated men I mostly dated women, sometimes you can't tell anything about a person just based on who they date. Maybe they only date women, only men, both, all the genders, so just because Stevie has only dated men doesn't mean that's all she's into.I mean it's more complicated than that but anyway, Secondly...I can't tell you, how I know because that would be breaking her trust in me. But just try...and talk to her. I promise, it'll work out."

Twyla looks up at Stevie, and sighs taking a deep breath before walking over. David smiled softly, the memory clear in his mind.

_He'd heard from his dad, what happened with Emir so here he was at his best friend's apartment to cheer her up with ice cream and bad romcoms they could snark at. His mother had just left the apartment which was good because he did not want to deal with...whatever was going on there. He knocked on the door and Stevie sniffed as she opened the door._

_"Hey! I brought some stuff to help you feel better. Chocolate chip cookie dough is your favorite ice cream right?" He'd asked holding up the tub. A small smile formed on her face. "I also figured we could laugh at the expense of other people's horrible relationship choices."_

_She chuckled as he held up a couple of DVDs, and stepped into the apartment._

_"David you don't have to." She said, drying her tears._

_"I know but I wanted to." He said sincerely, as he hugged her after setting the ice cream and movies down. "Trust me, I know what a broken heart feels like, no one should go through it alone. I'm sorry he did that to you." Stevie smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, burying her face in the fabric of his sweater. David gently held her and allowed her to cry._

_"I thought that...he loved me. But I mean, then again what was I thinking. First Aaron then Danny, then Stephanie, then..."_

_"Wait Stephanie?" Said David, and Stevie's face went ghostly pale as she looked up at him and immediately pulled away from him. Hugging her arms close to her chest, with a look of 'oh shit' clear on her face. "Stevie...I thought you only liked...red wine."_

_"...I do...but I also like white wine...maybe a little more than red." She said softly, and she looks up at him. David's mostly in shock, because he hadn't fully been expecting that. He looks at Stevie, and everything seems to sort of fit together or does it? Maybe he should say something because right now she's kind of freaking out. He goes over and gently wraps his arms around her once more._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently leading her to the couch where they sat._

_"I like...women, I liked Emir and I liked Jake...I liked you." She said softly as she looked up at David. " I dropped out of high school, and came to live with my aunt who owned the motel and she left it to me. You know that part but um...lets just say my parents didn't agree with the fact that I didn't like what 'I was supposed to like.' I like women, I always have but...I tried to be someone I wasn't. I've dated women before, and those relationships didn't last..obviously. You were the first guy I'd been with since high school."_

_"Is there a reason for that?" He asked curiously._

_"Just before you came, my dad called me and it was the usual 'how're you doing, are you seeing anyone' and I...was not. I saw you, and I thought what if I tried...to be what they wanted. But then I saw Alexis, and your sister is really really pretty like I really wanted to kiss her. But I knew that wasn't...right at least I thought then it wasn't. So I gave..us a shot." She replied, making him smile softly. "Then you said you wanted to take me to New York and it got...very real. I realized it could lead to you even...one day wanting a relationship that went...deeper..like marriage and that freaked me out because I didn't want to marry a man."_

_"That makes it a little better actually. I'm sorry I scared you." He said sincerely._

_"I mean I'm sure you'll make Patrick very happy one day, but I would not have wanted to marry you...because of-"_

_"I know, and for what it's worth...I wouldn't have wanted to marry you knowing you were unhappy and that I was keeping you from being who you were meant to be." He said sincerely._

_"...I tried Jake, and now Emir and...I don't know is is there something wrong with me?" She asked looking up at David who shook his head._

_"No, Stevie. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you're a woman who is attracted to other women there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. There's nothing abnormal about it, there's nothing that you need to hide or change about yourself. You're my best friend, and I will be right here with you. Alright?" Said David gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I love you."_

_She bites her lip and looks up at him in slight surprise._

_"What?" She whispered, and he realizes that's the first time he's ever told her that._

_"I love you, you're my best friend. You deserve to live your truth, and be who you are...and I want you to know, that no matter what. I'm proud of you." He said and she smiled before hugging him tightly. David smiled softly and hugged her back._

"Hey, um Stevie can I talk to you...for a bit?" Asked Twyla, and she nods. Patrick smiles and walks away to where David is, and Stevie blushes slightly at the sight of Twyla...whose still blushing. The two women stand there awkwardly for a bit and Twyla is inwardly chastising herself because seriously? This was your moment! This is the part where you tell the girl of your dreams that you love her. She looks back at David who nods and Twyla looks at Stevie who's looking at her curiously. She swallows and sighs as she bites her lip. "I um...I..."

She's cut off by Stevie kissing her, and the room goes silent in surprise, but then everything else disappears and there's only the two of them. They part, and Twyla leans in, wrapping her arms around Stevie's waist as the other woman gently places a hand on the back of Twyla's neck and they kiss deeper and fuller. It sounds like applause and 'awws' all around but that doesn't matter. They both stare into each other's eyes and they both know that...it all feels right.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Said Stevie with a smile.

"Me too." Said Twyla with a giggle, before sighing softly. "I'm sorry, it's just I've had a crush on you for a long time and I really like you...like a lot."

"I like you a lot too." She teases slightly, pulling Twyla close. "It's just...before I had a family who didn't understand, they didn't love me or support me...but now I do."

She and Twyla look over to the bar and immediately Johnny, Moira, David and Patrick look away from them trying to hide the smiles on their faces. The two women smiled softly before looking back at each other.

"Do you think your new family will like me?" She asked lightly.

"Oh I think they will." Said Stevie softly, a smile on her face as she and Twyla kissed each other once more. "Y'know, for the first time...this feels right."

"I'm glad." Said Twyla sincerely.

The party itself dies down after awhile, and when everyone leaves, they decide to take a few more extra moments to just dance together. Because now, they can be themselves, now they can be together and love each other as openly as Patrick and David do. Now they can just be themselves.


End file.
